Second Heartbeat
by fire-panther24
Summary: Sequel to High Sprirts Lilly's relationship with Miley is going good but new things are there to test it. A new friend named James. How exactly is he going to rough up Miley's and Lilly's relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. Hey Peeps! I said I'd write this so here it is! I'll try to update fast and not lose interest in it. Sorry 'bout that in High Spirits...**

Second Heartbeat

It all went in slow motion for Lilly. The wind, the sun, the skateboard doing a 360 in midair and her placing her feet on top and steading the board out before landing. She landed it perfectly and headed towards the other end of the half-pipe. She flew into the air once again but this time she reached down and grabbed the side of the skateboard then twisting her body around for a 360 spin. She landed it again but somewhat sloppy. She skidded to a stop and kicked the back end so that the skateboard sprang up towards her hand. She picked it up and headed towards her skateing buddy, Brandon.

"That was awesome Lils! You've been getting better," He said as she walked up. She put a hand on her hip and gave him a look.

"Are you saying that I wasn't good before?"

"Uh, no! I was just...what I meant was...I..." Lilly laughed.

"I was joking Brandon! Come on, let's go to the snack bar, I'm hungry." Brandon nodded and followed Lilly.

"What can I get you?" Asked the lady behind the counter. Both teenagers thought for a moment.

"Can I get...nachos with a Dr. Pepper?" Brandon said. The lady nodded and pressed some buttons on the cash register.

"And you?" She asked looking at Lilly.

"Umm...a slice of pepperoni pizza and a Pepsi." Again, the lady pushed buttons.

"Your total is $4.75." She said before turning to get their orders. Brandon and Lilly dug through their pockets.

"Ah Ha!" Brandon yelled as he pulled out a five. The lady came back with their things. Lilly got the food while Brandon paid and got the drinks. They walked over to thier usual table in the shade. Lilly sat on top of the table while Brandon actually sat on the part that's meant for sitting.

"Hey, look at that kid over there!" Lilly said as a boy attempted a grind on one of the many rails in the skatepark. He was on for about 3 seconds before he lost his balanced and fell to the right.

"Ouch," Brandon said as he saw the fall, "D'you think he's ok?" He asked Lilly. Lilly shrugged and took a bite out of her pizza. Three other boys went over to the kid and helped him up. He looked very disorented. The boys helped him to the table that Lilly and Brandon were at. When Lilly saw his face she realized that she knew him.

"James? James, dude, are you ok?" One of the boys asked. James held a hand to his head.

"I'll be fine in a bit, you guys go on. I'll catch up when I feel better." The first boy nodded and left with the others following him. James unclipped his helmet and laid it down on the floor next to his skateboard. He turned and noticed Lilly and Brandon looking at him. "Oh, is this your table? My bad, I'll just leave..." He said as he reached down for his skateboard.

"No, it's okay James. You can stay, we don't mind," Lilly said. He smiled at her.

"Really? Thanks Lilly." Lilly nodded to say it was no big deal. Lilly had know James since 3rd grade but he wasn't really her friend. The only time she talked to him was when they had to work together for projects in school.

"I didn't know you skated," Lilly said. James let out a little chuckle.

"I just started recently. As you can see I'm not that good yet," He shrugged and smiled at her. Lilly smiled back.

"I can help you if you'd like," She offered. His grey eyes lit up.

"Really?!" Lilly nodded. "That's awesome! Everyone here says you're the best skater in Malibu!" Lilly blushed at the complement.

"I'm sure there's better skaters out there," She said modestly. James shook his head which caused his long, light brown hair to wave around.

"Not from what other people say!" He insisted, "So what can you show me?" Lilly shrugged.

"What can you do?"

"Umm...I can do basic stuff..." James responded.

"Oook...well, let me finish my food then I see what I can show you," She said then took a HUGE bite out of the pizza.

"Thanks Lilly!" James said. Brandon laughed.

"Wow, you're really excited." James blushed.

"Yeah...I'm sorry but I don't think I know you..." James said shyly.

"That's because you don't. I'm Brandon, I go to Martin Luther King High School."

"Oh! That's why I've never seen you around school."

"Yeah," Brandon said before finishing up his food. He noticed that Lilly still had almost all her food. "You not done yet TigerLilly?" Lilly punched him playfully on the arm.

"No, Brand, I'm not."

"Maybe you shouldn't eat the rest, you could get fat!"

"As if!" Lilly scoffed.

"Hmm...you never know. Why don't you just give it to me?" Brandon said while reaching for it. Lilly grabbed his wrist before he could snatch the rest of her pizza.

"Yeah right, Brandy-man!"

"Don't call me that!" Brandon said indignatly. James watched the two argue playfully back and forth. It was almost as if...

"Umm...excuse me but, are you two going out?" Lilly and Brandon stopped at stared at James. "Uh..." Lilly let go of Brandon's wrist.

"No..." Brandon said slowly.

"Nope, we're just friends." Lilly clarified. James blushed, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, just by the way you two were acting, it kind of seemed like...well...uh..." James mumbled.

"It's ok. People think that all the time. We're just really good friends." Brandon said trying to lessen James' embarrassment.

"Oh, so are you both single?" He asked.

"Sadly, yes, I am," Brandon said while pretending to be so sad about it. James turned to Lilly.

"What about you?" Lilly hesitated for a bit. She didn't know how he'd react. She shrugged it off and decided to tell him.

"Well, actually, yeah I am going out with someone..."

"Really? Who?"

"Uhh...well, you know Miley right?" James' eyes widened a little bit.

"Oh, yeah..."

"Yeah, well, uh, I think you get it." James nodded.

"Yeah, I understand." Lilly sighed inwardly. He seemed okay with it.

"Yes, it's true. Our little Lilly-Bear is bisexual and promised to young Miss Miley Stewart."

"Brandon!" Lilly exclaimed.

"What? I'm not lying! At least I didn't tell him what you told me, about the time you and Miley-" Lilly dove towards him and covered his mouth with her hands.

"NO! He does NOT need to know about that!" Lilly shouted causeing a lot of skaters to stare. Brandon moved his head so he could speak again.

"You see James, Lilly told me that one day her and Miley were-" Lilly covered his mouth again.

"Brandon! Seriously, you need to stop!"

"Mmmfff! Phhhmmmft!" Lilly took her hands off.

"What?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"I said, 'Get your dirty hands off me!'" Brandon repeated.

"Hey! My hands aren't dirty!" Lilly cried. Brandon crossed his arms over his chest.

"Uh-huh, says the girl that was doing Bert Slides all over the floor." Lilly rolled her eyes and shook her head but didn't say anything.

"DUDE! You know how to do a Bert Slide!?" James exclaimed.

"Uhh...yeah..."

"That is so awesome!" He yelled.

"Woah, tone it down a bit James."

"Oh, sorry," He said with an embarrassed chuckle. Lilly suddenly let out a surprised cry then started giggling. Brandon and James stared at her. She reached behind to her back pocket and pulled out a pink Razor phone that was vibrating like crazy. The boys rolled their eyes.

"Hello?"

"Hey what cha' doin?" It was Miley.

"Nothing. I'm at the skate park right now...eating."

"I swear, every time I call you you're eating"

"Shut up! That's not true!"

"Uh, yeah, it is. Anyways, you wanna come over later? No one's gonna be home and I'm gonna be _super_ bored."

"Aww, poor Miley. Sorry but I can't, my mom told me to get home at 3:15."

"Lilly, you do know that it's 3:50 right?"

"Oh shit! Sorry, gotta go! Love ya'"

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye." With that she hung up. "Sorry guys but I was supposed to be home 25 minutes ago!" She said while putting on her helmet and grabbing her skateboard. "See ya'!" She yelled as she took off.

"BYE!" Both boys called. They looked at each other.

"...So..."

"...So..." Awkward!

------------

Lilly went as fast as she could, dodging around people and such things in her way. She couldn't believe she forgot to check the time! That wasn't good, especially since the skatepark was about 15 minutes away from her house. She skidded to a stop infront of her house and jogged up the driveway with board in hand. She opened the door, grateful that it wasn't locked. Now, if she could sneak up to her room and pretend she was there all along...

"Hold it right there Lillian!" Lilly closed her eyes, busted! She sighed and slowly turned around to face her mom.

"Hey Mom..." She said meekly. Her mom had her arms crossed.

"Why are you late? Do you remember that you had a dentist appointment at 3:30? It's already 4 'o clock and you're late." Her mom said. Lilly mentally slapped herself for forgetting.

"I'm sorry Mom but I didn't check the time and then James came and we started talking and he wanted me to show him some..." Her mom held up a hand to cut her off.

"Enough, I don't want to hear it. Just drop your stuff off upstairs and we'll see if we're not too late for the appointment, though I doubt it." Lilly sighed.

"Ok." She took her board and helmet upstairs then hurried back down and into the car.

"Honestly, Lilly, you've got to learn to be more responsible. Dr. Smith has other appointments, he can't be waiting around for you all day and another thing..." Her mom ranted on and on but Lilly tuned her out. Soon, they pulled up to the dentists office and got out of the black Honda. "You better hope they have time for you." Her mom muttered under her breath. _What if they don't? What'll you do about it?_ Lilly thought to herself. Lilly opened the door for her mom then walked in behind her.

"Hello Miss. How can I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes, I want to know if Dr. Smith time to see my daughter right now. She had an appointment at 3:30 but as you can see it's past that time." Lilly's mom said. The receptionist typed something in to the computer in front of her. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry but he's booked today. It's usually like that on Sundays." Lilly's mom gave her a look.

"When the nearest appointment after 3:30?" She said turning back to the receptionist.

"Um...the 15th, next Friday," She replied. That was in a week! Lilly's mom sighed.

"Ok, that's good enough, I suppose."

"Ok, what's your daughter's name?"

"Lilly Truscott," Lilly answered. The receptionist typed the information in.

"Ok, all set. Next Friday at 4:00 PM." She said looking up at Lilly's mom. A quick thanks later they were walking outside again.

"Jesus, Lilly! Can't you ever be on time for anything?" Lilly's mom said as they drove away in the car.

"I'm not always late!" Lilly defended herself.

"Yeah, just late for the important things but when it comes to Miley to can't leave soon enough."

"Don't drag Miley into this! She didn't do anything!"

"Whatever." Lilly glared at her mom before turning to look out the window. Before, Lilly and her mom used to be really close but ever since the day she had come out their relationship had suffered. Her mom still hadn't come to terms with the fact that Lilly was going out with Miley but they had reached a silent agreement. No one mentions anything about her relationship with Miley and no one gets hurt...emotionally. It was kind of hard for Lilly to have to pretend as though she wasn't more than friends with Miley but she could deal.

"I'm going upstairs," Lilly said as they reached home and her mother unlocked the front door. She went to her room and closed the door behind her. _Gosh, she's becoming a real bitch_ She thought to herself. Lilly busied herself by playing Prince of Persia: Warrior Within on her Playstation 2 for most of the day.

**A/N:** Ok, I thought this sucked but I don't know maybe it's good enough. Anyways, this is just the first chapter. It's just to get thing started. It feels a bit short to me. Lol, I don't know how much the title has to do with the actual story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. Hope Y'all enjoy this:D**

Second Heartbeat

Lilly woke up the next morning and got up to get ready for school. She walked over to her window and looked outside. It was cloudy and looked like it was going to be cold. She smiled, for some odd reason she like cloudy/rainy days. She turned away from the window and headed towards the bathroom, which was connected to her room, to brush her teeth and wash her face. Once she was done with that she started straightening her hair. She heard a knock on her room down then the door opening and her mom's voice checking to make sure she was awake.

Lilly finished with her hair and headed out of the bathroom. She walked to the closet and pulled out a black long sleeve shirt and a pair of black jeans. She changed and looked for her black Vans. After practically tearing up her room she found them in the bathroom.(A/n: I hate when that happens!) She went back into her room and got her studded belt that she bought at Hot Topic. Yes, Lilly sometimes shopped at Hot Topic. All she needed was a bit of make up and she'd be ready.

"Lilly! Hurry up, you're gonna be late!" Rose, or Lilly's mom, yelled upstairs.

"I'm coming!" Lilly yelled back down. Where was her bag? Her black Red Jumpsuit Apparatus messenger bag, where was it?! She sighed in relief when she found it under her bed. With everything found she headed downstairs. _Note to self: Get organized...or at least clean your room,_Lilly thought to herself as her mom drove her to school.

"Bye Lilly."

"Bye Mom," Lilly said as she closed the car door. She turned and walked into the building. She headed towards her locker. She smiled as she saw Miley there. She walked up behind Miley and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Hey Love," She whispered in Miley's ear. Miley turned around in her arms and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"Hey Sexy," She replied," Did you get in trouble for being late yesterday?" Miley asked as she wrapped her arms around Lilly's neck. Lilly sighed.

"A bit. My mom got really P.O.ed at me for being late to my dentist appointment."

"So you didn't get into any big trouble?" Lilly shook her head.

"No, she just told me off. What's the word for it..um...a scolding? Yeah, that's it." Lilly said. Just then Oliver came up.

"Hey, hey ,hey, no PDA around here," He said to the two girls. Lilly gave him a smirk.

"Why not?" She said and gave Miley a deep kiss. Oliver blushed a bit. Lilly laughed and let go of Miley.

"Diaz alert!" Oliver said as he looked down the hall. Mr. Diaz was the..weirdest teacher at the high school. Some people seriously thought he was gay and checked out the boys in his classes. He was definitely the strictest when it came to school rules, particularly when it came to busting couples. Once, he almost gave a girl detention for hugging her boyfriend! He walked past the trio with a direct stare at Lilly and Miley. The two girls were suppressing a strong fit of giggles. As soon as he passed they broke down laughing. Oliver stared at the two.

"Oh man, that was funny. Did you see the way he looked at us?" Lilly asked as her laughter started to die down a bit. Miley nodded.

"You could tell he wanted to bust us but he couldn't. We stopped hugging at the right time." Miley laughed. Oliver smiled as he watched the two. You didn't have to know either of them to tell that they were completly in love with each other. You could tell just by the way they looked at each other. Love. You could see it in their eyes. It seemed nothing would ever break them apart. Their relationship, however, was about to be tested in weeks to come.

"Come on you two. Let's get to class before the bell rings or Mr. Rivera will get mad," Oliver said. Lilly nodded.

"He's right you know," She said in an Irish accent. Oliver rolled his eyes and laughed. The three best friends got their stuff and headed for History in room 303 with Mr. Rivera. They stepped inside at the exact moment that the bell rang.

"Oken, Stewart, Truscott! Take your seats quickly so we can start," Mr. Rivera said. The three nodded and made for their seats. Lilly made a face at the back of his head when he wasn't looking. She hated the way he always called people in alphabetical order by last name...always, all the time, always...I think you get the point.

At Lunch...

The bell rang and the school became flooded with kids bursting from their class rooms to enjoy lunch. The food here was surprisingly really good. Lilly, Miley and Oliver met up at their usual table.

"Man, doesn't it suck that we all have different 4th periods?" Lilly said for the billionth time this year. As usual respond Miley and Oliver nodded.

"So, what d'you guys think about a sleepover at my house this Friday?" Miley asked the two. Oliver nodded.

"Sounds cool. Movie, Video Game, Pizza night?" He suggested. The two girls nodded. "I call dibs on video game!" He said before the other two could say anything.

"Movie!" Lilly yelled. Miley crossed her arms and pouted at Lilly.

"That's not fair! I have to pay for pizza!" She said. Lilly smiled at her.

"I'm sorry Mile but the puppy dog pout won't work this time," She said. Miley kept on doing it. Lilly looked away. "I'm sorry but no." Miley sighed in defeat.

"Fine then!" She said as she threw up her hands. The three started debating on which movie, video game, and pizza topping. Well, they always got a large pepperoni and a small cheese with M&Ms on it, (Oliver liked his pizza that way...) so basically they just argued over movie and game. "I vote John Tucker Must Die!" Miley said.

"I pick X-Men 3!" Oliver shouted.

"Ummm...I don't know," Lilly said. Miley and Oliver stared at her. "What?" She asked innocently.

"Lilly, if you don't have a pick for a movie why'd you decide to bring it?" Miley said. Lilly shrugged.

"I didn't want to pay for pizza," She said simply. The other two teenagers groaned. Classic Lilly.

"Anyways..." Oliver said. Him and Miley started debating about movies since Lilly didn't have a clue as to what movie she wanted to bring. Lilly sat there watching them argue while eating nachos.

"Hey, I got an idea," She said. Her friends looked at her, "Why don't we, or I, bring _all_ the movies and we'll watch as many possible?" She suggested.

"She has a point," Miley said. Oliver nodded.

"She's right. Wow, Lilly, you came up with a good idea, congratulations," He said. She glared at him.

"I'm not stupid Oliver." He pretended to look shocked.She gave him a dirty look and vicously ate a nacho chip dripping in cheese. Just then she looked around and noticed...James...sitting alone at a table eating his lunch. _He looks pretty lonely, _She thought to herself. "Hey, I'll be right back guys," She said. She got up and headed over to James. "Hey James."

He looked up at her in surprise. "Oh, hey Lilly," He replied.

"Why are you sitting here by yourself?" She asked. James sighed.

"Well, me and my best friend got into a fight, more of and arguement, and when he left _all_ of my usual group of friends left with him, leaving me a loner," He said.

"What'd you guys get into a fight about?" She asked curiously.

"Well...ok, I'll tell you. There's this girl I like. I've liked her for a really long time and he knew that but he still went behind my back and asked her out anyway and now they're going out," He said.

"Oh...Well, do you want to come eat with me, Miley, and Oliver or do you want to stay here as a loner?" Lilly asked. James laughed a little bit.

"Yeah, eating with you guys would be way better than sitting here all alone," He said dramatically. He got his lunch and they headed back to Miley and Oliver. "Hey guys," James said as he sat down. Both said hi. Lilly took her previous seat next to Miley again.

"James' friends basically dumped him so I invited him to eat with us," Lilly explained. James shot her a look.

"Gee, thanks for putting it so nicely Lilly," He said sarcastically. She smiled innocently.

"Your very much welcome," She replied. James rolled his eyes and took a bite out of his food. The rest of the lunch went by uneventfully. When the bell rang everyone said bye and went to get their backpacks. Lilly looked at James as he walked next to her.

"Are you following me or something?" She said. James looked at her funny.

"No, I'm just going to get my backpack," He replied. Lilly raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really? What class do you have before lunch?" She asked.

"Science with Mr. Martin," He answered. Lilly stared at him.

"No way!" She exclaimed.

"Why no way?" James said casually.

"That's my class!" Lilly said. James looked at her.

"I know," He said. Lilly was confused.

"Wait, if we have the same class, how come I never noticed you there?" She asked.

"Because you have bad observation skills." They were already inside the class room. James walked over to a desk in the corner and picked up a red Jansport from underneath it. Lilly got her bag and they both walked outside.

"What's your next class?" She asked him.

"Gym," He said, walking past her.

"Oh," She said. Her next class was history. He looked back.

"If you don't hurry up Mrs. Lee's gonna be pissed at you," He said before turning around and walking towards the gym. He was right. She hurried off to her next class. Wait, how did he know Mrs. Lee was her teacher? Whatever. Lilly barely made it to class in time. Any later and Mrs. Lee would've had a bitch fit.

After School...

Miley and Lilly walked home together. They were just talking and holding hands, casual conversation passing between the two. As they neared Miley's house, a bright green paper blowing in the wind caught Lilly's eye. She bent down and picked it up. Here eyes widened as she read it.

"Oh my God! Miley look at this!" She exclaim, practically shoving the paper in Miley's face and waving it around. Miley grabbed the paper from her.

"Chill Lilly," She said and read the paper. Lilly was shaking from excitement. Miley handed the paper back to Lilly. "Another place for you to run off too," Miley said. Lilly grinned and read the paper again. It was an advertisement for a new skate park that was being built on the east side of town. Going by what the flier said, it was going to be bigger than the current skate park and on opening day Ryan Sheckler was going to be there.

"This is so awesome!" Lilly exclaimed. The park was going to open this weekend! She _had_ to go, she had to meet Ryan! Miley rolled her eyes, she was never really into skating. "I need to go to the opening!"

"What day does it open?" Miley asked.

"This Saturday! Oh, I wonder if Brandon knows or James or Evan or..." She said, naming every single person she skated with on a regular basis,"...or Erick or Emily or..." Miley held up a hand.

"Lilly! Enough, you've listed about 20 people already! What, do you skate with all of Malibu or something?!" Lilly laughed.

"Sure, let's just say I do." Miley gave her a look.

"...I didn't know that many people even skated..." She said. Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Um, right, anyways, incase you didn't notice...we're at your house," Lilly said. Miley looked at Lilly.

"Lilly, we've been here for a long time already." Lilly blinked.

"Really?" Miley nodded. "Well, bye I guess." She turned to leave and started walking. Miley stood there. After a few steps, Lilly stopped and turned around.

"Forget something?" Miley said. Lilly nodded.

"Did you get the science homework?" She said. Miley raised her eyebrow at her. Lilly smiled. "I'm just kidding!" She walked back to Miley. "You didn't seriously think I'd forget this did you?" She said and kissed Miley. Miley smiled when they pulled apart.

"Not really," She answered. Both girls smiled. They said bye and Lilly headed for home while Miley headed inside.

--------------------------------------

Lilly quickly dumped her stuff in her room and headed downstairs into the kitchen where her mom was. "MOM! Guess what?!" She said. Her mom looked up from the vegetables she was chopping.

"What?" She asked in an amused voice.

"There's a new skate park opening by the Cd store! It opens on Saturday and RYAN SHECKLER is going to be there! Is that awesome or what?!" Lilly said in a rush of words. Her mom raised her eyebrows.

"If you say it is." Lilly nodded enthusiastically.(sp?)

"It IS! I'm talking major coolness here!" Her mom smiled. It was funny when Lilly got excited about things.

"And you want to go to the opening?" Rose said.(Remember, Rose is her mom's name) Lilly nodded.

"Can I?" Her mom thought about it.

"Just you?"

"Uhh...I don't know. I just found out about it as I was walking home...I'm sure Brandon'd go with me or Evan...or James," Lilly said. Rose gave her a look.

"James?" Lilly nodded. "The James from your third grade class?" Lilly nodded. "The one that threw up on the teacher?" Again, Lilly nodded. Both of them started laughing. That was one funny day. The third graders were putting on a play for the parents and just as James got on stage, he looked into the audience, specifically the teacher, and threw up everywhere. It was hilarious.

"So, can I go?" Lilly asked.

"Only if you get some one to go with you for sure," Her mom answered. Lilly smiled.

"Thanks Mom!" She said as she went around the counter and hugged her mom. "I need to call Brandon!" She said before running towards the stairs. Rose watched her daughter practically fly up the stairs and shook her head. Teenagers could be so crazy at times.

**A/N:** Eh...if anything, this was a filler. Not much going on but hey, an update is an update right? Lol, please reveiw people because I love yo all. :D


	3. Umm

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hannah Montana, ok? Geez, people get that through your heads! Lol Jk. ;P But I DO own James, Brandon, and Jessica. You'll figure out who that is soon enough... :P**

Second Heartbeat

Lilly punched in Brandon's number and waited for him to answer. "Hello?" Came his gruff reply after 2 rings.

"Brandon! Have you heard about the new skatepark?" Lilly said excitedly.

"The one on the East Side, um, Zero Gravity, I think it's called? Yeah, well, actually, I just found out about it today," Brandon said, "I heard they kept it underwraps for a really long time until now, with all the fliers and stuff going around."

"We HAVE to go to the opening! Dude, it's Ryan Sheckler! RYAN...SHECKLER!" Lilly emphasised.

"Ryan's alright," Lilly could practically see him rolling his eyes, "but I want to go because it's supposed to be, like, twice as big as the old skatepark AND it's gonna have more like ramps and stuff."

"I already asked my mom, she said ok as long as someone goes with me..." Lilly hinted. Brandon faked a sigh.

"Yes Lilly, I'll take pity upon your poor soul and go with you."

"You're so selfless Sir Brandon," Lilly said smirking. She heard Brandon laugh on the other end.

"Yeah, well, that's just me, always giving." Lilly rolled her eyes and laughed.

"So are you going to ask if you can go?" Lilly asked. Brandon put her on hold so he could ask his dad.

"Ok," He said when he came back, "it's cool with my dad. I'll be there."

"Alright, cool. Well, I'm gonna call Miley and see if she'll go...hey, do want James to go?" She asked tentativly.

"Umm...sure," Brandon replied, somewhat hesitantly. They said bye and hung up after that. Lilly was about to call Miley when her mom yelled for her to come down. Lilly sighed and headed towards the kitchen.

"Yeah Mom?" She asked. Her mom turned around.

"Lilly, can you help me with dinner?" Her mom asked. Lilly knew it wasn't really a question.

"Sure," She replied and did the things her mom asked her to get. She had a simple job. All she had to do was cut the vegetables for the salad. When she was done she went upstairs. Lilly suddenly felt like taking a shower so she got a change of clothes and headed for her bathroom. Once the water was running and at the right temperature, not hot but not cold, she took off her clothes and got in.

Once she was done taking a shower she went downstairs and ate dinner. Somehow she had completly forgotten about the skatepark already. When she finished her dinner she had to wash the dishes. She sneezed as bubbles from the soap tickled her nose. When Lilly finished with that she sat down in the living room and watched tv.

"Hello? Anyone home?" She heard her dad's voice as he came home. Lilly smiled as she got up, her dad had been gone all day. She walked to the front door and gasped. Standing there, right behind her dad, was her older sister, Jessica. She stood there smiling at Lilly. Lilly let out a shrill squeal of joy and ran over to hug her. Jessica laughed and hugged her back.

"I missed you too Lillypop," She said. Lilly let go and smiled up at her.

"Why're you here? Aren't you supposed to be in college right now?" She asked.

"Yeah but we got a week off," Jessica answered.

"That is so cool!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Jessica! You're home!" They heard from behind them. They turned around and saw their mom standing there. She came up and hugged her daughter. "Welcome home." Jessica smiled.

"Hi Mom," She answered.

"Why're you home and how long are you staying?" Her mom asked. Mr. Truscott laughed at the expression on Jessica's face, she hated repeaing herself. Mr. Truscott put a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"They got a week off at college and she'd staying for the whole week," He told her. Mrs. Truscott smiled.

"The whole family's together again," She said. The two girls smiled at their parents. "Jessica, are you hungry dear?" Jessica shook her head.

"No thanks Mom, I already ate," She answered. Lilly grabbed her hand.

"C'mon, let's go upstairs," She said. Jessica nodded and grabbed her bags.

"Have you guys done anything to my room since I left?" Jessica asked as they walked up the stairs. Lilly shook her head. They headed into Jessica's old room. Lilly sat on the bed as Jessica began to unpack and hang stuff up in the closet, she hated leaving her stuff in the suitcase. When she was done she sat down on the bed next to Lilly.

"So what's been going on?" Jessica asked Lilly. Lilly shrugged.

"Stuff..." Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Are you going out with anyone?"

"Jesse! I don't think that's any of your business," Lilly said. Jessica stuck her tounge out at her.

"Seriously, are you going out with anyone? No boys catch your interest?" Jessica asked. Lilly gave her a look.

"Didn't Dad tell you? Or Mom...no I don't think Mom would..." Jessica tilted her head to the side.

"Tell me what?" Lilly rolled her eyes.

"I am going out with someone but it's not a boy. It's Miley," She answered.

"Miley? Your best friend?" Jessica said. Lilly nodded. Jessica smiled and gave Lilly a hug. Lilly awkwardly hugged her back. "That is so cute! Best friends going out together," Jessica said as she let go of Lilly. Lilly smiled. "So, does that mean you're a...?" Lilly shook her head.

"Bisexual," She clarified. Jessica made an 'O' shape with her mouth and nodded. "Yeah, Miley too. We've been going out for about 8 months." Jessica looked surprised.

"That long and I didn't even know about it?" Lilly chuckled.

"Yep, it was offically 8 months October 14th," She said.

"That was only last Sunday!" Jessica exclaimed. Lilly nodded. "So what'd you guys do?"

"Now _that_ offically falls under the category of 'none of your business'," Lilly said although the memory brought a smile to her face. Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." They continued talking for about 2 hours until Mrs. Truscott came in and told them to go to sleep. Lilly argued but her mom pointed out that it was already 10:30. Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Alright Mom, I'll go to bed right now," She said. Her mom nodded once and walked out. Jessica was staring at Lilly. "What?" Lilly asked.

"What was _that_ about?"

"What was what about?"

"That, all the attitude you gave Mom. That sure wasn't there the last time I came," Jessica said. Lilly sighed.

"That's because last time you came I hadn't told Mom about my relationship with Miley. Ever since then we've been, er, different," Lilly looked down, "She never really accepted me for what I am, " She said sadly. Jessica gave her sympathetic look and gave her a one armed hug.

"Aw, Lilly, don't worry she'll see sonner or later." Lilly sighed. She wanted to point out the fact that it's been six months since she told her mom and still her point of view hadn't changed.

"I guess your right Jesse, " Lilly said instead. She gave her sister a smile then stood up, "Well, I'd better get to sleep. Night."

"Night." Lilly headed out of the room and towards her own so she could get ready for bed.

----------------------------------------------------

Lilly waited by her locker waiting for Miley. Gosh, what was taking her so long? She was usually here before Lilly. Lilly sighed and turned to her locker. She started getting her books for first though third period. Oliver came up to her.

"Hey. Hey, where's Miley?" He asked noticing she wasn't here. Lilly shrugged. _Wow, even _Oliver's_ here before Miley. I wonder what happened._ Just then Jake came up to them.

"Sup?" He greeted.

"Hi Jake," Lilly said.

"Hey Jake," Oliver answered. They weren't the best of friends with Jake but they talked to him occasionally.

"Have you guys seen Miley? I borrowed her science notebook so I could copy the notes I missed and I need to give it back to her." Oliver and Lilly shook their heads. "Oh..." They stood awkwardly for a moment before the bell rang.

"Well, bye," Lilly said to the boys and headed for history. She heard Oliver say a hasty goodbye and speed up to catch up to Lilly.

Miley didn't show up until second period was half over. She handed Ms. Kunckle her late pass and sat down. Lilly turned around in her seat.

"Where were you?" She asked. Miley was about to answer when Ms. Kunckle told Lilly to turn around. When class was over Lilly asked Miley again. They passed by Jackson and Lilly could've sworn that Miley actually _growled_ at him. Miley turned to Lilly.

"Jackson decided it'd be funny to turn off my alarm so I woke up late. Then he hid my tooth brush and when I found that I couldn't find my makeup or my straightener!" She made a frustrated noise. "Then I had to wake up my dad and explain the whole story of why I wasn't in school then I had to wait for him to change into clothes other than pajamas. And finally he dropped me off here but then he had to give the whole account to the people in the office and a _speech_ about how much trouble Jackson's going to be in and he took forever in doing so. The secetary finally gave me a late pass and THAT'S why I was late!" She finished and took a deep breath.

Lilly was trying to whole back a fit of giggles. Miley glared at her and Lilly couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing. Miley crossed her arms. "It's not funny Lilly!" All Lilly could manage was a nod. This went on for about another minute. "Are you done yet?!" Miley practically yelled, obviously annoyed. Lilly got herself to calm down.

"Ok, _now_ I'm done," She said with a smile. Miley was still giving her that annoyed look. Lilly held up her hands defensivly. "What? It's funny when it's not happening to me!"

"Geez Lilly, you're so understanding," Oliver said. Lilly yelped and looked at Oliver as if he was an alien.

"When the hell did he get here?!" She said. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"During your laughing fit. Man, I seriously thought you were going to pass out from lack of air," He said with a grin. Now it was Lilly's turn to roll her eyes.

"Hey, has it occurred to you guys that we still have to get to third period?" Lilly and Oliver exchanged glances with one another and with Miley. Suddenly, all three ran at once to get to third period before the bell rang.

----------------------------------

Lilly walked out of science class. James wasn't there, he had gone home "sick". (A/N: LIAR! Umm...) Lilly walked over to Miley's fourth period class and waited for her to get out. She walked out a while later, along with the rest of the class.

"What kept you?" Lilly asked as she draped her arm around Miley's shoulders.

"Some kid couldn't find his AR book so Mr. Diaz made the whole class stay behind until he found it...it was under the computers. What the hell is that? Who puts books under computers? What the hell man!" Lilly gave Miley a weird look. "What?"

"Miley, calm down, it's just a book," Lilly said. Miley looked confused for a moment then she smiled, realizing her slight stupidity.

"Heh, yeah, I guess." They walked by Amber and Ashley. The two mean girls gave Miley and Lilly dirty looks.

"Have fun you two lesbian lovers," Amber said. Lilly raised her eyebrows and saluted with her other hand.

"Yessir! I'll have the time of my life!" She said with a grin. They stared. Miley had a slow smile coming on to her face.

"You guys are so...gay," Was Ashley best response. The other three girls stared at her.

"Obviously..." Miley said. Lilly had a look on her face that clearly said "Oh my God is this girl really that stupid?!".

"That was the best I could do right now!" Ashley said angrily.

"Riiight...and here's my response, which will also prove you right..." Lilly said and kissed Miley on the lips. She broke the kiss off early and grinned her special reckless, 'I don't give a fuck what you think' grin that she saved specially for people who gave her and Miley crap about their relationship. Amber and Ashley looked both shocked and disgusted. They turned and walked away. Miley looked at Lilly and smiled.

"Gosh, you are so freakin crazy!" Miley said with a chuckle.

"I call it perfected insanity, you should try it sometime," Lilly replied. Miley laughed and shook her head. "Insanity in a Bottle! I should market it;it'd make a killing!" Lilly continued on,"Insanity in a Bottle, get it now before all the white people do!" She said in a spanish accent. (A/N: probably just offened a lot of people there...hey it's a joke!) Miley gave her a weird look.

"And aren't you white?" Lilly shook her head ernestly.

"I'm a full blooded Mexican, eh holmes," She said. Lilly tried to keep a straight face under the gaze of Miley but she couldn't and she busted out laughing. Miley laughed too.

"Geez Lilly, you're so stupid," She said with a smile.

"But that's why you love me!" Miley nodded and they continued walking. They headed to their usual table. Oliver was sitting there looking like a lost puppy.

"Awww," Lilly said with a smirk. Oliver looked up,"looks like someone missed us!" Lilly said. Oliver had a small smile on his face.

"Shut up Lilly," He replied. Lilly stuck her tounge out at him and sat down. Just 3 mintues later Lilly's cell phone rang...er...vibrated as she got a call. She jumped as it first started vibrating. She pulled it out of her pocket.

"Hide me," She said as she answered the call. (cell phones weren't allowed during school hours...right...) "Hello?"

"Lilly, you're at lunch right?" It was Jessica.

"Yeah, why?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go out to eat, I'll take you anywhere you want."

"Awesome!" Lilly exclaimed. Miley and Oliver both mouthed 'What?' "Hey, Jesse, can Miley and Oliver come along?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

"Alright, this is so cool. You're totally the best sister ever!" She heard Jessica laugh.

"I am. Ok, I'll be there in a little bit." They said bye and hung up. Immeadity Miley and Oliver asked what it was about. Lilly told them.

"So you wanna go?"

"Hell yeah!" Miley said. Oliver shrugged.

"I think I'll stay here," He said.

"Are you crazy or something? This is a chance to get out of school!"

"Three girls, one guy, two of those girls are the guy's best friends and they're going out together and the last girl is pretty much off limits," He said with raised eyebrows,"nah, I'll stay. You guys have fun though." Lilly and Miley rolled their eyes but didn't say anything.

"Hey wait!" Lilly turned to look at Miley, wondering what she was about to say,"When did your sister get back?" Miley asked. Lilly had a look on her face like an anime person thinking 'Oh My God'

"Yesterday, ok?" Lilly's cell vibrated again and it was a text telling her that her sister was waiting in the parking lot. "She's here," Lilly told Miley,"Let's go...bye Oliver, see you fifth!" And they were off.

"So where do you guys wanna go?" Jessica asked as Lilly and Miley got into her car. They shrugged.

"How much money do you have?" Lilly asked.

"Enough for like McDonalds or something like that." Lilly: anime eyes. (A/N: forgive me but I've been watching Naruto and anime is circleing my head...)

"Let's go there then."

"Cool," Jessica said as she pulled out of the school parking lot. Lilly turned on the radio and switch through stations until she found a good song.(The River by Good Charlotte) "So, Miley," Jessica said while glancing at Miley through the rear view mirror.

"Yeah?"

"Lilly tells me you to are going out? That true?" Miley blushed.

"You told her?" Lilly smiled and nodded.

"Miley's bit more shy about our relationship than I am," Lilly said.

"Ok, Miley I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer truthfully," Jessica said.

"O-k..." Miley said slowly.

"Lilly told me about your 8 month annversary," Miley nodded,"Can you tell me..." Jessica gave Lilly a sideways glance,"what Lilly did, if anything...?" Miley smiled.

"Actually, Lilly was really, really sweet that day. Best thing she's ever done, it was really romantic," Lilly was blushing,"you see, what she did was-" Lilly turned around and cut Miley off.

"Please don't! I want that to be just between us, please...?" Lilly begged.

"I don't know it was really cute and I think your sister should know that you-"

"Please no Miley!" Lilly said, her blush steadily growing. Jessica was biting her lip to hold back laughter.

"Aww, you're blushing!" Miley said. Lilly froze. Miley sighed. "Fine, I won't tell her." Lilly nodded.

"Thank you," She said and turned around to face the front again.

"Don't worry Miley, you can tell me later," Jessica said.

"Sure!" Lilly:Anime face.

**A/N:** Umm...I totally went, like, off track with that...NARUTO ROCKS! This chapter was turned over to Dr. Pepper: Berris and Cream and Hot Cheetos...and Naruto...and sorry it took me FOREVER just so you could be DISAPPIONTED by lack of stuff going on here...I really don't care what some of you have to say...I didn't mean that...note to self: never drink Dr. Pepper again while writing a new chapter...I typed half of this one handed! Ok, I'm done now... O.o


	4. Remy!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hannah Montana, ok? P.S. This is still the same day as last chapter.**

Second Heartbeat

Lilly and Miley walked into Miley's house and up to Miley's room. Miley tossed her phone to Lilly. "Call your mom and ask if you can stay for a bit," She said. Lilly nodded and she punched in her number. "I'll be right back; I'm thirtsy," Miley said before she left. Lilly's mom answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Mom, can I stay at Miley's for a bit?" Silence. "Mom?"

"Huh? Sorry, Remy was trying to get meat for tonight's dinner off the counter," Her mom replied. She was referring to Lilly's puppy.

"Right, so can I stay at Miley's for a bit?"

"...Sure, just be home before dinner...or dark, which ever comes first." Lilly smiled.

"Thanks Mom, bye."

"Bye." They hung up. Lilly was about to throw the phone onto Miley's bed when she got an idea. Why not get Miley back for threatening to tell her sister about their anniversary...not that it was anything bad, it was just that Lilly felt that was a little personal. Lilly waited until she heard Miley coming up the stairs. She put the phone back to her ear and pretended like she was still talking to her mom. "Yeah...no, Jackson's going to come home in a bit," She said.

"You're still talking to her?" Miley said. Lilly nodded.

"Mom...why do you want to know _that_?!" Lilly said. Miley looked up from the Dr. Pepper she was drinking.

"What does she want to know?" Lilly smiled.

"No Mom...hey!...Wait, what?!" Lilly put a look of shock and disbelief on her face. Wow, even she didn't know she was this good of an actress. Miley looked very interested now.

"What's she saying?!"

"Hehe, you know Mom, Miley has a birth mark in the shape of a heart on her lower back," Lilly said suddenly. Miley's jaw dropped.

"What are you doing?"

"And did you know she's tickleish behind the ears?" Lilly couldn't keep a smile off her face, "Yeah. It's an interesting story of how I found those things out..." Lilly looked at Miley. Miley looked shocked beyond belief. "Well you see Mom, Miley and I were being bored at her house one weekend and...no Mom! We agreed on NOT doing..._that_...It'd break the promise." Now Miley was really blushing.

"Lilly, hang up that phone right now!" Lilly shook her head.

"So yeah, we were over here and nobody was home. We were sitting down watching TV when Miley turns to me and asks me if I wanted to go to the beach...anyways, while we were there-" Miley dived for the phone. Lilly started cracking up laughing. Miley got the phone and saw that it wasn't even on. She turned to glare at Lilly. The look on her face just made Lilly laugh even more.

"Lilly that was NOT funny!" Miley shouted. Lilly nodded.

"Ye-yes it wa-was! Oh my God! You should've...seen the look on you're f-face!" Lilly managed to say while laughing. Miley crossed her arms and stared at Lilly. Lilly forced herself to calm down a bit. "Oh, lighten up Miles! It was only a joke." Miley still had an angry expression on her face. Lilly rolled her eyes but she was still smiling. She gave Miley a look that almost always made Miley laugh, or smile at the very least. The corners of Miley's mouth twitched. "You know you want to smile Mile." Lilly said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up..." Miley said as a slow smile started to show.

"Aww...there it is!" Miley giggled. Lilly moved closer. "I knew I could make you smile." Miley gave Lilly a suspicious look as she kept coming closer.

"What're you doing?" Lilly shook her head. "Lilly..." Lilly basically hopped the last few steps and started tickling Miley. "Lilly, no! Stop, please! You know I'm really ticklish!"

"Why do you think I'm doing it?" Lilly said with a grin. Miley was squirming around.

"Lilly stop! Please!" She choked out between laughs. Lilly stopped for bit. "Thank you..." Instead Lilly pulled Miley into a kiss. It was one of those sudden bursts of passion that both girls loved so much. It was heated and loving, as if it was their first kiss. Lilly slowly advanced while Miley had to step back until Miley was pinned against the wall. Lilly had her hands on Miley's waist. Miley had her hands on Lilly's shoulders. They finally pulled back when they needed to breath. They smiled at each other.

"I love it when you do that," Miley said. Lilly smirked.

"Only for you baby," Lilly replied as she captured Miley in another kiss. Miley ran her hands through Lilly's sliky blonde hair. Lilly started to get very touchy. Her hands were roaming all over Miley's body. Miley couldn't help but moan into the kiss. Lilly started to plant kisses on Miley's neck. Miley's breathing became shallow and irregular. She was really sensitive. (A/N: hehe)

Lilly's hands started to rove under Miley's shirt. "Oh...God, Lil-Lilly..." Miley gasped out. Lilly smirks and continued to plant kisses all over Miley. Miley moaned out once again and Lilly placed her mouth over Miley's because it was a bit too loud. (A/N: hehe, I feel a bit weird writing this...) "Mmm...God, Lilly...I-I think you need to stop..."

"Why?" Lilly managed between kisses. She nipped lightly at Miley's neck causing the latter to emit a high pitched squeal.

"Be-because if we don't..ah...don't stop now we won't be able to stop...at all," Miley said with evident difficulty.

"You're right..." Lilly gave Miley another very long, passionate kiss before breaking off and taking a step back. Both girls were breathing heavily. Lilly was standing with her head bowed down and her eyes closed. Miley was hardly able to stand, her legs had gotten so weak. She was clutching the end of her bed for support. She looked over at Lilly.

"What're you doing?"

"Trying to get some self control back," Lilly replied, "It's all gone right now and I'm trying really really hard to not do that again, no matter how much I want to." Miley couldn't help but giggle a bit at that.

"Well, that was really great," Miley said. There was a second's pause then both girls started laughing.

"Ok," Lilly said, "I think I'm good."

"Then why aren't you looking up?" Miley asked. She was now sitting on her bed. All she heard was Lilly giggling. Miley rolled her eyes but Lilly's laugh was infectious. Soon both girls were on the floor laughing so hard they were crying. No apparant reason for the laughter. The door suddenly opened and Jackson was standing there. He gave them a weird look. Miley and Lilly took one look at his face then at each other and they bursted out laughing again.

"What the heck is up with you guys?" Jackson asked. Lilly tried to explain but just shook her head when she couldn't get any words out. Same deal with Miley. Jackson stayed for a few more moments but then he got impatient and left. "You people are crazy," He said before leaving. It was at least 5 more minutes before they finally stopped laughing.

"Oh man...hehe."

"Why were we laughing?"

"I don't know." They gave each other weird looks. How could they laugh for almost 15 mintuues and not know why? Miley chuckled a bit. "What?" Lilly asked.

"Your hair..." Miley said. Lilly got up and looked in the mirror. Her hair was still messed up from when Miley was running her hands through it.

"Mi-ley," Lilly whined, "you gave me sex hair!" She started to comb through it with her fingers. Miley snickered.

"Sex hair without the sex." Lilly looked at Miley through the mirror with a smirkish grin on her face.

"Though the sex can come easily enough and it could be quite enjoyable," Lilly said. Miley blushed and looked down. Lilly laughed and reached for a brush since her fingers weren't helping her hair at all. "I love doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Making you blush, it makes you look so cute!" Miley bowed her head down again. Lilly went over and put her arm around Miley's shoulders. "Aw! And the funny thing is that you hardly ever blush otherwise, you're a very confident person."

"Well, I have to be..." Miley mumbled. Lilly smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on, let's go downstairs. I'm kind of hungry." Miley nodded and they headed to the kitchen. Lilly headed straight for the fridge.

"Hey, don't eat that slice of cake that's there!" Jackson said from the couch, "That's mine!" Lilly looked up over the door and stuck her tounge out at him. "I meant it Truscott!"

"Yeah, whatever."

"You better not!" Jackson cried as she held it up. She took a piece off and ate it.

"Mmm...German Chocolate, my favorite chocolate cake!" She said with a smirk.

"Lil-ly!" He whined, "That's mine!" Jackson crossed his arms and pouted. Lilly laughed.

"Gosh Jackson, sometimes you're such a child! Don't worry, I'm not going to eat it," She said.

"Good!" Jackson said. Miley was shaking her head.

"Hard to believe he's two years older than us," She said. Lilly nodded. She closed the fridge door.

"Y'know...I'm not really hungry after all...hmm." Miley rolled her eyes.

"Then we basically came down here for nothing." Lilly nodded.

"We came down for something! To annoy Jackson!" She said.

"Yeah, that's totally a good reason!" Jackson said.

"Besides, my Mom said to come back in time for dinner so I'd better save my appite." Suddenly Jackson jumped up. Miley and Lilly stared at him.

"Oh crap! I forgot I have to go to work today!" He said as he jumped over the couch and ran upstairs. He came running back down with a lime green _Rico's_ shirt on. "Crap crap crap, I was supposed to be there 15 mintues ago! Man Rico's gonna kill me!" He said as he ran out the door. The wo girls watched him run.

"It's scary how...scary Rico can be," Miley said. Lilly nodded in agreement. "So, you wanna watch tv?" Again Lilly nodded. They sat on the couch and Miley found the remote.

"Wait, this doesn't feel right," Lilly said. Miley gave her a questioning look. Lilly reached over and pulled Miley onto her lap. "There, that's better!" She said with a smile. Miley smiled and leaned her head on Lilly's shoulder. They stayed like that watching various shows until Lilly's phone rang. It was a text from Jessica telling her to come home already. Lilly sighed. "I have to go home Miles."

"Aw...alright then." Miley got off of Lilly and went to go get her stuff.

"Thanks Miley," Lilly said as she got her bag from her. She gave her a light kiss. "Bye."

"Bye Lilly." Then she turned and walked out. She hoped she wasn't late cause then her mom would be really mad. It didn't sound like that from what Jessica's message said but you never know. She got home fairly quickly. She rang the doorbell instead of using her key. Why? She felt like it. :P Her dad answered the door.

"Hey Lilly, you're just in time for dinner!" He said as he moved aside to let her in.

"Really?" He nodded. "What's for dinner?" He shrugged. "Wow, Dad, you're really on top of things aren't you?" She said with a chuckle.

"Yes, yes I am," He shot back with his goofy grin. Lilly laughed and went upstairs to dump her stuff in her room. She ran back down to the kitchen. Her mom was barely setting down the dishes with the help of Jessica. She looked at Lilly in surprise.

"Lilly, you're home early," Her mom commented.

"Am I?" Lilly said playfully. Her mom nodded.

"Usually you're home much later than this!" Lilly smiled.

"Well, I decided to be on time for a change." Jessica scoffed.

"Yeah right, you'd still be with Miley if I hadn't told you to come home!" She said. Lilly gave her a look.

"Couldn't you have played along?" Jessica shook her head and Lilly stuck her tounge out at her. Their mom rolled her eyes.

"Enough you two," She said, "one of you go call your father." Lilly went out of the kitchen. She returned moments later with her dad. Everyone sat down to eat.

"So Lilly, what'd you do at Miley's?" Jessica asked.

"Why do you have to know?" Lilly asked.

"Because I said so!"

"Nothing, just watched some tv and bugged Jackson until he left for work," Lilly answered.

"Uh huh, sure..." Jessica said.

"C'mon, it's not like anything happened!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Sure, that's what you _say_..." Jessica teased. Lilly opened her mouth to reply but her dad intervined.

"Jessica, leave your sister alone," He said.

"Thank you Dad," Lilly said.

"Whatever went on between her and Miley is their own secret...though I bet something did happen."

"DAD!" Lilly exclaimed. Her dad was laughing.

"I'm just kidding Lilly!" He said with a chuckle, "No need to get so defensive about it!" Lilly just glared at him and continued eating her dinner.

After dinner Lilly went outside. As soon as she walked out Remy rans up and started jumping, trying to lick her face. Lilly smiled and sat down on the grass. Remy got of her laps and started to lick her.

"Ew, Remy, don't!" Lilly said as she tried to get the puppy to calm down. Remy gave a little yip and started wagging her tail. She looked up at Lilly expectantly. "Sorry Remy Girl but I don't have your toy." Remy cocked her head to the side. Lilly heard footsteps behind her and turned to look. Jessica was walking towards her. She kneeled down and started petting Remy.

"Where and when'd you get this puppy?" Jessica asked.

"Hmm...I don't know, I just randomly really wanted a puppy and I kept bugging Mom and Dad until one day they finally got it for me. I can home from school and here she was," Lilly picked up Remy, "She's so cute, isn't she?" As if in response Remy barked and licked Lilly's nose. Jessica and Lilly laughed.

"Definitely cute! So they just got it?" Lilly nodded. "Hmm, that's not like them, at least not Mom..." Lilly shrugged. "Last year they definitely wouldn't have gotten you this adorible puppy!" Jessica said, her voice going high pitched and cutesy at the end in that one way that is just for babies and small animals. Last year...

Last year, Lilly was dead. It had been such a surreal expirence and sadly, Lilly's memories of it were fading. She remembered patches of it but everything was so fuzzy and dull. Lilly hated that the details were fading, she tried and tried but she couldn't hold on to most of it. She did, however, remember her first kiss with Miley. How weird it must've been to have your first kiss with your dead girlfriend...

"Lilly?" Jessica asked, looking at the dreamy and lost look on Lilly's face. Lilly shook her head and looked at Jessica.

"Huh?" Jessica rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"It's nothing," She said as she stood up. "Come on, let's go back inside it's getting dark." Lilly nodded and stood up.

"Bye Remy," Lilly called to her puppy as she walked towards the house. Remy ran to her and tried to sneak inside. "No Remy, out!" The puppy stopped and sat down, looking up at Lilly with pleading eyes. Lilly smiled and looked aways. "I'm sorry Remy girl but you can't come in." The puppy whined and laid down on the grass.

**A/N:** omg, I suck! Why did this take so long to get up?! And nothing is even happening! Ugh, sorry about this people but I tried...hope you're not too mad...-.-


	5. What is he up to?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, those lucky bastards at Disney do...**

Second Heartbeat

Lilly walked to her locker and got her things. While she was doing this Miley came up next to her.

"Morning," Miley said, giving Lilly a kiss on the cheek.

"Wassup?" Lilly greeted.

"Eh, not much...So did you get home on time yesterday?"

"Yeah, Jessica texted me so that I'd actually be on time. My mom was surprised I was there _before_ dinner," Lilly said with a slight chuckle. She was still digging through her locker for her science notebook. "Dammit, where is it..." She grumbled.

"Where's what?" Miley asked, leaning against the other lockers.

"My science notebook..."

"Why do you need that now? School hasn't even started and you don't have science until forth," Miley said.

"Woot! Found it!" Lilly exclaimed as she pulled a red notebook out and put into her backpack. She turned to Miley. "I need now because science is far from my locker but third isn't so I leave the stuff I need for third here and carry what I need for science instead that way my bag doesn't overload," She explained.

"Riiight..." Miley said, not really taking in what she said, "You're just insane."

"Of course she is," James said as he walked up, "She was just born that way." James was "offically" part of their group of friends. He and his friend had made up and weren't mad anymore but James said he liked hanging out with Miley, Lilly, and Oliver more. Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Shut up James..." She trailed off as she looked at him. "Whoa...you look..."

"Different..." Miley finished but that wasn't really what Lilly was going to say. James smiled. His light brown hair now had streaks of darker brown and it was moved over more so that his right eye was covered. He was wearing a new black zip up hoody, Volcom Lilly noticed, with a plain black shirt under. He was wearing some balck gloves with the finger tips cut off. He had a pair of slightly tight pants and a studded belt with some new black slip on Vans. Also he had his lip piereced.

Lilly cloudn't help but think James looked hot. He really did and she could tell that James knew she thought this. Neither of them could say anything though, not with Miley right there but damn, he looked fine! James gave Lilly a secretive smile and she tried to keep a straight face. Miley didn't notice anything.

"Damn James!" Oliver said as he came up behind him. "Check out the new look! Is this was you were doing yesterday?" James nodded.

"Yeah, my brother actually decided to be cool and take me to the mall during school," James said.

"Oh dang, lip piereced and everything, calm down," Oliver said. Everyone was giving Oliver a weird look.

"Uh...yeah, my brother wouldn't go as far as to let me get a tattoo but he said the pierecing was ok."

"You were going to get a tattoo?" Lilly asked increduously. James nodded.

"You know that tattoo that Jared Leto has on his wrist?" Lilly nodded. "Yeah, I wanted to get that one in the same spot," Jame sighed, "but my bro said no, that my mom would freak out."

"Didn't your mom notice your hair?" Miley asked. He nodded.

"Yeah but she was the one that suggested my brother take me out of school," He shrugged, "She's just cool that way."

"Hmm...awesome..." Oliver said, " Wish my mom would tell my brother to take me out of school." Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Like Jason would even consider it. He'd just be like, "nope sorry, I'm busy" while sitting on the couch watching the Real World," Lilly said. Oliver stuck his tounge out at her.

"It's not fair, you both have cool older sibs," Miley said, "and all I've got is..." Jackson ran by screaming with Thor's bird chasing him. "...that..." Lilly laughed and put her arms around Miley's shoulders.

"And how lucky are you?" She said jokingly. Miley rolled her eyes.

"Yes, the luckiest sister in the world."

"Hey, isn't it about time for the-" BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIING "Nevermind, let's go." The group scattered to their various classes.

------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly was in her science class and they were doing a small group assignment. Of course she ended up with James in her group. Wow was this period being hard, not because of the work, that was easy, but because of James. She couldn't stop looking at him, he just looked so good and wow. James was slightly taking advantage of this. When he caught Lilly looking at him he would look her up and down then give her a small wink. Lilly shivered.

This had to stop but she couldn't. His hair, those eyes, and wow, how come she never noticed what a nice body he had and..._Stop it stop it stop it!!_ Lilly screamed at herself, _Stop thinking about James like this...It's not right, you are with Miley! M-I-L-E-Y not James! James is your FRIEND. Don't think about him!_ Lilly looked down and concentrated on her work. James watched her and laughed silently to himself. She was so predictable and it was amusing how easily her self control could slip away and disappear. Yeah, James knew exactly what he was doing.

The bell rang soon and Lilly and James headed out for lunch. The first few mintues went by a little awkwardly for Lilly because both James and Miley but she soon got over that. Suddenly she remembered about the skatepark.

"Hey Miley," Miley looked up at her, "Remember that skatepark opening?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Do you think you can go?" Lilly asked. Miley shrugged.

"I don't know but I think my dad'll say it's ok," She answered.

"Awesome. My mom said I couldn't go unless someone went with me for sure."

"What about Brandon?"

"Well, yeah he's going but you know I always want you with me," Lilly said with a smile. Miley chuckled.

"Hey...are our plans for Friday still on?" Oliver asked.

"Uh...no," Miley said. Lilly and Oliver looked at her.

"Why not?" Oliver asked.

"Because I have a..." Miley glanced quickly at James before looking back at the other two, "_thing_ on Friday. You know which thing I'm talking about." They nodded. She had something to do with Hannah.

"Oh well, we could always get together some other time," Lilly said, "Anyways, let's get in line. I'm starving!" Her friends rolled their eyes and got up from the table. While walking to the lunch line James got a little too close to Lilly. It was making her nervous and just when she was going to tell James to back off he moved. Man, he had perfect timing...

----------------------------------------------------------

Lilly skated home afterschool. She was thinking about all that had been going on with James today. What was he trying to do? Did he like her and was trying to get her to like him? Was he just messing around with her? Gah! What was going on? James knew she was with Miley so why was he acting like this? Was she starting to fall for James? No, he was just her friend. F-R-I-E-N-D, nothing more, nothing less. Sure, he looked good but she couldn't get feelings for him.

He was James! She hadn't even been friends with him for a long time! Lilly shook her head and tried to focus on skating and not crashing. Lilly got home soon without further thoughts about James. She closed the door behind her. She passed by the living room where Jessica and her mom were watching TV.

"Hey, I'm home," She said.

"Oh, hi Lilly, didn't hear you come in," Her mom said, "How was school?" _Very, very weird..._

"Eh, it was normal. Same as always," Lilly said with a shrug. "Anyways, I'm gonna go upstairs." She turned and headed up. She walked into her room and dumped her stuff on the floor. What should she do now? Homework? Lilly scowled. Eww, no, homework was going to be put off until later. Get on the computer? Eh...maybe TV? Lilly went downstairs into the kitchen and got a Coke. Her dad was in there looking around in the cabinets. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What're you doing?" He looked up and smiled a goofy grin.

"I'm cooking dinner tonight," He answered. Lilly put a look of mock horror.

"No Dad, I'm too young to die!" He rolled his eyes and she laughed.

"C'mon, my cooking isn't _that_ bad," He defended.

"Dad, you've grown immunity to it," Lilly continued joking, "but sadly the rest of us might be poisoned eating it."

"Fine, you can skip dinner and the rest of us will get full." Lilly laughed.

"Right Dad, try to make it edible."

"Oh shut up," He called as she went back to her room. She ran into Jessica at the bottom on the stair, literally.

"Why are you just standing there?" Lilly asked. Jessica shrugged. "You're weird."

"Yes I am! Thank you," Jessica replied. Lilly rolled her eyes. She was about to go up when she realized something. The skatepark was on the other side of town, a bit too far to skate to. She was going to need Jessica to drive her. She turned around and asked.

"There's a new skatepark?" Jessica asked. Lilly nodded. "Uh...yeah sure, I'll drive you. Maybe I'll stay, it's been a while since I last skated," She commented. Jessica was the one that had taught Lilly how to skate. Lilly smiled.

"Yes, it has been a long time. Thanks Jesse," She said.

"No problem, besides there might be some cute guys around my age there." Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Riiight..."

**A/N:** Ok ok, I know it's short but sorry! I couldn't think of anything else to put! Besides, I wanted to get this up soon because of the whole Lilly/James part. Hehe, more of that coming up soon. Sorry if there's any mistakes, didn't have time to spell check.


	6. Skate Park

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana the damn Disney Channel does! T.T I hate them...**

Second Heartbeat

It was finally Saturday and Lilly was excited to go to the new skate park. She was sitting in the passenger seat of Jessica's car. In the backseat was Miley and Brandon. Lilly and Brandon were just chatting on and on about how cool it was going to be.

"But seriously, I hear there's going to be all these new ramps and..."

"And grind rails, and half pipes..."

"And kickers! Dude, it's so going to look like something out of a Tony Hawk game!" Brandon finished excitedly. Miley smile and shook her head as Lilly readily agreed.

"Wow, you guys are really excited," Jessica commented as she stopped at a red light.

"Of course we are! This is going to be so awesome!" Brandon exclaimed. Miley laughed.

"What about for the people who don't know how to skate?" Brandon pretended to wipe a tear away.

"It's so sad when I meet someone who is skate handicapped," He said. Miley pushed him.

"Oh shut up, it's not like it's everything to be a skater!" Lilly looked at Miley through the rearview mirror.

"No, it's not everything but it is the best thing," She said with a grin. Miley rolled her eyes.

"Gosh, you skater types think you're so much better than everyone else." Brandon and Lilly exchanged glances.

"Because we are!" They said at the same time.

* * *

"Well here we are," Jessica said as she parked her car. It was like Lilly and brandon couldn't get out of the car fast enough. To Miley it seemed like they exploded out of the car. Her and Jessica exchanges amused smiles before getting out of the car themselves. Lilly and Brandon were stand, looking in awe at the size of the skate park. It was HUGE compared to the other one, and with twice the stuff.

Miley smiled as she watched her girlfriend's face light up. This girl was happy way to easily. Miley frowned slightly as she noticed some guys giving Lilly some looks. Miley usually didn't get jealous but she sure wasn't happy with the way those guys were looking at Lilly. Miley looked at Lilly again. She was wearing a red quarter sleeve shirt with a pair of tight, faded, low rise jeans. The shirt was pulled up slightly so there was a section of Lilly's belly that was showing. While Miley liked this for herself it was also catching other's attention, and that Miley didn't like.

Miley walked up behind Lilly and wrapped her left arm around her waist while she gently traced her left hand fingers over Lilly's exposed skin. Lilly giggled and squirmed a bit. Miley rested her head on Lilly's right shoulder.

"You know...I think maybe we shoould cover this up," She said, "I like it but I'm not the only one," She finished, tilting her head in the direction of those guys that were still looking though now they were interested in the way Miley was holding Lilly. Lilly turned around to face Miley.

"Aw, it's so cute that you're jealous," She said with a smile. She put her hands on Miley's shoulder and touched their foreheads together, "but you know you're the only one for me." She gently placed a kiss on Miley's lips. "You've got nothing to worry about." Miley smiled.

"I know," She replied before giving Lilly another kiss.

"Ok, this is cute and all, not to mention extremely hot, but are we going to skate or what?" Brandon asked impatiently. Lilly giggled a bit and Miley rolled her eyes.

"Boys," She said with a sigh.

"Alright then," Lilly said, turning towards Brandon, "let's go!"

"Yeah!" He yelled excitedly as he and Lilly took off running towards the entrance, skateboards in hand. Miley couldn't help but laugh at their enthusiasm.

"Should we follow them?" Jessica said as she came to stand next to Miley. Miley nodded and they set off at a normal paced walk. Miley noticed Jessica's skateboard.

"You skate?" She asked. Jessica nodded.

"Who do you think taught Lilly? I haven't skated much lately but I still know how. Besides," She said turning to look at Miley with a smile, "there are a LOT of hot skaters here." Miley laughed.

"Well, good luck with that but I've already got my skater." This time it was Jessica who laughed.

They payed the entrance fee and walked in. Lilly and Brandon looked around in amazement, wondering what to hit first. Lilly got on her board and started to pick up speed. She headed towards one of the grind rails. She jumped on it and slid for a few moments befroe jumping off and heading towards the half pipe. Brandon was already there shredding it up. Brandon stopped at one end and Lilly was at the other. They gave each other a nod and tilted their boards, dropping back in to skate.

Both of them were pulling off strings of combos. They were both trying to be better than the other. They were always playfully competeing with each other. Brandon took off in the air with a 360 back spin and landed, heading toward the other side and taking off again. He managed to pull off a triple kickflip before landing again.

The other skaters watched the two. Most people were impressed at how good the two were. Lilly grinded the rail at the top of the half pipe then went towards the other end, lauching into more tricks. Finally, she and Brandon skidded to a stop at the bottom. Some of the people that were watching them clapped. They exchanged smiles and high fived each other.

"Dude, that was awesome!"

"I know! Man, since when were you this good?"

"I was _born_ good," Brandon replied. Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Damn, you guys are amazing!" Miley said as she walked up. "I'm serious, that was fucking awesome!" Brandon and Lilly laughed.

"Hey! Look, the bowl!" Brandon said, pointing at the skate bowl. They headed over there and watched other people that were skating there.

"Oh my GOD, is that Jessica?" Lilly exclaimed as she saw her sister tearing up the place. Brandon watched in stunned silence...

"SHE'S GOOD!" Or not... He didn't even know that Jessica could skate. She was going so fast. All he could see was blonde hair flying around. "Damn, now I know where you get it from Lilly."

"Haha, well she did teach me."

"Oh damn, was that a back flip? She's amazing!" Finally Jessica landed and walked over to them.

"How was that?" She asked, slightly out of breath. Brandon wasted no time in telling her his opinion. Jessica and Lilly exchanged smiles as Brandon rambled on. One of the other skaters came up to Jessica.

"Hey, that was pretty good, what you just did," He said. Jessica smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"I'm Jayden," He said with smile. Jessica thought he was kind of cute. Ear length black hair, clear blue eyes, nice smile, tall. Jessica already liked him.

"I'm Jessica."

"So where's you learn how to skate like that?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know, I just sort of taught myself," She answered.

"Well, maybe I can teach you some more?" He said, offering his hand.

"Definitly," She said, taking his hand and allowing him to lead her away. She turned back to the other three and mouthed 'boo-yah!' Miley laughed.

"Looks like she did find a cute skater guy after all," She said. Lilly nodded in agreement. Brandon tried to hide his disappointment. (A/N: oh, poor Brandon Lol)

"Well, it figures she would, guys here love a girl that can skate..."

"And she's hot." Miley and Lilly stared at Brandon. "What?"

"Did you just call my sister hot?"

"Oh crap! Did I say that outloud?" They nodded. "Opps..."

"Great, now he's falling for my sister!"

"Well...uh..it's not my fault!" He said before crossing his arms.

"He'll get over it," Miley said. Lilly laughed as she noticed the blush on Brandon's face.

"C'mon, let's skate and forget what you said about my sister," Lilly said and Brandon readily agreed. Once again their skating attracted a group of people. (A/N: Because they're just so freakin AWESOME!) Lilly landed before Brandon and stood next to Miley, watching Brandon as he continued doing tricks and combos. A group of boys came over. One of the boys, apparently the leader, spoke up.

"Hey, I'm Josh," He said. Lilly could already see where he was going. All she did was give him a smile lasting a second before looking away. "I saw you skating and you're pretty good," He tried again.

"Thanks."

"You know, I'm pretty good myself," He said, "maybe I can show you a thing or two?"

"Really? Well, no thanks, I think I'm good on my own," She replied.

"Hmm..yeah well maybe you'd like to go out sometime?" He said, trying to save face in front of his friends. Miley watched as Lilly gave her answer.

"No thank you, I've already got someone," She looked him up and down, "Someone way better than you." Josh looked like he was just tazered (A/N: or however the hell it's spelled)

"Really now? And who's that? You're little friend over there?" He asked, pointing at Brandon who was still skating. Lilly shook her head.

"No it's not him."

"Then who? Or are you just making it up to get rid of me?" Lilly shook her head again.

"I'm not making it up," She said, "If you really want to know it's this girl right here." She put her arm around Miley's shoulder. The whole group of boys looked shocked.

"What?" One of then said. Lilly nodded.

"Yes it's true, this wonderful girl is my girlfriend," Lilly said with a smile. Miley was trying to supress her laughter at the boys' faces.

"Ok, now I'm really sure that you just really want me gone," Josh said.

"Oh no, it's true," Lilly said.

"Yeah, and we can prove it," Miley said. Josh looked back and forth between the two. Miley turned to Lilly. "I don't think he believes us."

"No, I don't think he does."

"What a shame," Miley said with a grin. She fake sighed. "How are we ever going to prove ourselves?"

"I think I know," Lilly said, her grin matching Miley's. She pulled Miley closer to her and put her hands on Miley's waist. Miley put her arms around Lilly's neck. Both leaned in and shared a kiss, a very long, very convincing kiss. When Lilly pulled back she turned to look at Josh. "There, now you believe us?"

All he could do was nodded. Then he turned around and left, his group of friends following behind. Miley and Lilly started laughing.

"Hmm...I like being this this close to you," Miley said after they stopped laughing. Lilly smiled.

"I do too," She said. She leaned in to give Miley another kiss.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Brandon said as he walked up. Lilly sighed and stepped away from Miley.

"Nothing Brandon, not anymore," She said. Brandon laughed as he realized.

"Opps, my bad."

"Yes, your bad," Miley said.

* * *

"Oh my fucking God!" Lilly screamed. Brandon and Miley looked at her in shock. "Ryan is here! HE'S HERE!" And with that she took off running to the area near the half pipe where many other skaters were already. Brandon and Miley followed behind. Yes, there was Ryan Sheckler, signing a bunch of things for the skaters of Malibu. Somehow Lilly had managed to push herself to the front.

"Hey Ryan!" She squealed, "I love you SO SO much and..I, I was wondering if you could sign my skateboard?" She asked excitedly. He smiled at her.

"Of course, anything for a fan," He said as he took her board, "and to whom should I sign this to?"

"To Lilly Truscott!"

"There you go," He said as he handed it back.

"Thank you so much!!" She squealed again before being pushed back by other people trying to get to him. She met Miley and Brandon. "He signed it!" She said, showing her board, "HE SIGNED MY BOARD! RYAN SHECKLER SIGNED MY BOARD!!" She screamed. She was so excited for pretty much the rest of the day.

**A/N:** Incase you're wondering, yeah I did forget about Ryan until just now. :P poor him right? Anyways, sorry for lack of detail but I'm not a skater and all I know is Tony Hawk games. Lol, but I hope this was good enough.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. All I used to own was an iPod but some godforsaken bastard decided to steal it. Those people suck and now I need a new one.**

Second Heartbeat

Lilly was bored out of her mind. It was Monday and school was being 10 times more boring than usual. It was close to the end of third period and she just couldn't wait for the bell to ring. Mr. Valerie was being ultra boring. What else was new? Finally the bell rang and Lilly all but pounced towards the door. Hopefully fourth wouldn't be as dull.

She quickly took her seat near the back of the class. The bell rang and Mr. Martin waited a few minutes for the late ones before standing up in front of the class.

"Settle down everyone," he said though nobody was really talking. "This week we will be starting a new project that will go on over the course of 3 weeks." The room itself seemed to groan. "Yes, I'm aware of how much you guys love doing these types of projects. For the project you will have to care for two small animals and see how certain changes in their environment affect their behavior. For example, let's say you have two mice and one of the mice gets more sunlight than the other. Your job would be to study how lack of sunlight changes the other mouse."

Lilly looked at the papers that Mr. Martin had passed around as he was talking. It gave a list of suggested animals and environment changes. There were so many little things on there that would seriously freak her out. Like spiders? No way, uh, never! She shivered just thinking about it. She looked up again as Mr. Martin continued talking.

"Now, this assignment will be done in partners," Already friends were looking at each other, "but I will be assigning them. It'll do this class some good to get a little mix in."

Lilly looked around the class. Well his statement was true enough. It seemed like every corner of the room was dedicated to a different group. In the back left corner were the "gangster" people, in the back right were the hardcore heavy rocker/ emo type people, the front was reserved for all the nerds and teacher's pets and around the middle was the normal in between people. Lilly blinked. Why did she never notice that she was in the rocker group before?

"I'm going to call out partners now. When I call out your name you can move over with whoever you are working with and begin thinking over your project." Mr. Martin picked up a clip board and started calling off names, with people moving every which way as they were called.

"Man, this sucks..." She heard a boy next to her complain as he was paired with one of the gangster people. "I'm going to have to do all the work!"

"Lilly," She came to attention. "...and James. Pair up and start brain storming." _Wow, that was lucky,_ she thought. The only people that were left were the gangsters and she really didn't want to work with them. Lilly went over to James' desk.

"Howdy partner," James said in his cowboy voice. Lilly rolled her eyes. James stuck his tongue out. "Whatever then!"

"Anyways...let's get down to business."

"Fine...what little critter do you want to mess with?" James asked with an innocent smile.

"You make it sound like torture," Lilly said. James laughed.

"How about spiders? Oh! A tarantula!"

"NO! A big fat no!" Lilly exclaimed, "Anything but that."

"Rats?"

"James...what is wrong with you?" Lilly asked. James shrugged.

"A lot of things but it's gotten worse since I started hanging out with you," He replied with another smile. Mr. Martin came by.

"How are you two doing?"

"Uhh..."

"I suggest more thinking and less flirting, Miss Truscott, Mr. Medina," he said with a warning glance before walking away. Lilly and James blinked at each other.

"So about the project.." They said at the same time. They paused and laughed, getting another glance from the teacher. Finally they got down to some actual work and decided to use hamsters and see how different types of music work on them. An easy project.

"How about we start tomorrow? We can buy the little guys at a pet store and get things situated," James offered. Sounded good, plus Lilly's mom would not like any kind of animal other than a dog at the house.

--------------------

Saturday found Lilly at James' house, working on their project. They had had a few bumps and mishaps earlier in the week, mainly with James' mom demanding why James had brought home two hamsters without consulting her first, a bad move on his part. Those things had gotten settled eventually and finally they were able to being on the project. Today they were going to choose which type of music each furry animal would get.

"I think one should get like heavy metal, head banging music and the other get some classical stuff like pianos and violins," Lilly suggested. James nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea to me...but do you have anything classical 'cause I sure as hell don't," he stated. Lilly shook her head.

"Not even my parents have any of that." James snapped his fingers.

"Shoot, looks like we'll have to buy then." Lilly sighed.

"Alright then, want to just go right now since we're close enough?" They looked at each other and nodded at the same time.

One quick trip to Music Jams and everything was bought. James rummaged through the bag as he and Lilly walked out of the store. He pulled out two CDs and made a face as he read what was printed on the front.

"Poor hamster," he said, "Do you really think they'll be happy listening to...Motz rat and...Beet Heaven?" Lilly looked at him with a raise eyebrow. He had a seriously confused look on his face. He looked at Lilly and blinked.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Serious? About what?" he replied, still with the lost look on his face. Lilly couldn't help but smile at his expression. It just made him look so cute and made her want to go 'Aww'. Lilly shook her head.

"Just forget it and let get back to the hamsters." James shrugged and followed after her.

"You know, we need to give these critters a name," he said as they started to skate away.

"Yeah I guess we should."

They got to the house pretty quickly and soon they were setting up the headphones and such. Basically all it was a CD player with the headphones placed on the cage. Their plan was that Lilly got one and James got the other and over the course of the experiment they would study and record the animals' behavior.

"So on the naming thing..." Lilly said as she put in a CD for her hamster.

"I'm naming mine Tika," James said.

"Tika?" He nodded vigorously.

"Yup, I think it means hyena."

"Why are you going to name a _hamster_ hyena?" Lilly inquired. James shrugged.

"I just want to ok? What are you going to name yours?" he asked, changing the subject off his usual name. Lilly thought about it. What was a good name? Was her hamster even a boy or a girl? How the heck do you tell that? Lilly shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't even know is it's a boy or a girl."

"They're both boys, the pet shop owner dude told me," James told her.

"Jager!" Lilly exclaimed suddenly. James looked at her funny. "What?"

"Yeah, and you say my name is weird..." Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Whatever...so we're pretty much done for today. What do you want to do now?" James shrugged.

"I don't know but I do want some s'mores." His grey eyes lit up. "Oh! I think I have all the stuff, want to make some?"

Just looking at the excitement on his face made Lilly laugh. Somehow she couldn't say no to him. She nodded and he let out a happy sound then grabbed Lilly by the wrist and dragged her into the kitchen. Lilly shook her head at how incredibly cute he was being. James let go of her wrist to poke around the cabinets to find the essential ingredients for s'mores. He returned, all smiles, with chocolate, graham crackers, marshmallows, and some metal stick things to stick the marshmallows on. He dropped the things on the counter and walked over to turn on the stove.

"My ghetto camp fire," he said with a chuckle.

Lilly got herself a marshmallow and headed to put it over the "camp fire." James stood back and watched her. He smiled and shook his head then walked over to her. He stood behind her and grabbed her wrists.

"It'll never get toasted if you hold it that high up from the fire," he said, "Put it more around this height." He moved her hands down slightly. "See?" he said as the 'mallow already started to brown. Lilly was tensed up. James was much too close for her comfort. He rested his head on her shoulder. Lilly swallowed and took a deep breath. James wasn't sure whether to frown or smile at her behavior.

"Oh..!" Lilly exclaimed in slight surprise when the treat caught fire. "What...?" James brought it up over Lilly's head and blew on it, extinguishing the fire. He laughed.

"Don't put it that low Hun," he said. He let go of her hands and instead brought them down to her waist and pulled her even closer. Lilly's heart seemed to race. What was James doing? His arms were wrapped around her. He was holding her like...like a boy would to his girlfriend. But Lilly wasn't his girlfriend. She was Miley's girlfriend.

_Miley..._

James frowned, almost as if he was reading Lilly's thoughts. James softly pressed his lips against the side of Lilly's neck.

"I'm going to make my own," he stated as he let her go. Lilly brought her hand up to her neck. What was that? Why was James holding her like that? Why did he insist on doing those things to her? What's worse, Lilly gasped as she realized, was that she _liked_ it. She enjoyed having James so close to her and now she was almost aching for his arms to wrap themselves around her once again. Lilly shut her eyes as she thought this. What was going on with her?

"Is something wrong Lilly?" James asked as he came up. Lilly's heart jumped.

"Uh..I...I just remembered that I have to get home soon. My mom needs me," she made up lamely. James knew this was just an excuse but didn't press it.

"Ok then. Want me to take you home?" Lilly shook her head.

"No thanks, I'll be fine." She went into the living room and gathered her stuff quickly. James watched her from the kitchen. "Bye!" she called out as she made her way to the front door. James managed a faint bye as well. He stood for a moment before going to lock the door. He turned away and returned to the kitchen with a smile on his face.

--------------------------

Lilly threw herself on her bed. She held a hand to her head as she felt a headache coming on. She was thinking to hard on this. So James _definitely_ had some interest in her but did she have interest in him? She couldn't deny all those time he had been incredibly cute and how she seemed to actually like it when he showed her affection. Like earlier at his house when he was holding her.

But if she was developing (possible) feelings for James, what did this mean for her relationship with Miley? Lilly hated to admit it but she felt that if it ever came down to choosing, she'd probably choose James, solely for the reason that he was a guy. Lilly clenched her fist.

So what if James was a guy? Did she not love Miley a thousand times more? Who cares if Miley's a girl, Lilly still loved her. Lilly didn't know James as well as she knew Miley. She couldn't let James get between them. What they had was something special and Lilly wouldn't let anyone, not even death, destroy it.

But if she really loved Miley as much as she said she did, why was she falling to James' temptation?

---------------------

It was Sunday and Miley and Lilly were spending the day at the beach. Lilly was still having some stray thoughts about the previous day but she forced herself t cast them aside. Now was the time for her girlfriend.

The beach was basically deserted since it was the first week of November but the girls liked it that way. There was no one else to interrupt them or give them those all too familiar stares, which they just ignored. They basically had the beach all to themselves.

They were both sitting in the cave Lilly had found a long time ago, giving them even more privacy from those few who were at the beach. It was their own personal spot, just for the two of them. They were sitting side by side, watching the dark waves crash against the shore with occasional chatter crossing between them. Lilly shivered and snuggled up to Miley.

"I'm cold," She said bluntly.

"Well no duh! You're not even wearing a sweater and it's cold out here," Miley said. Lilly nuzzled her head against Miley's neck.

"But that's why I have you to warm me up." Miley smiled and put her arm around Lilly.

"Hmmm...lucky you," She replied. Lilly smiled.

"Yes, lucky me. Know why?" She asked, looking up at Miley.

"No, why?" Miley played along.

"Because I have the best girlfriend in the world," Lilly answered, giving Miley a kiss. Miley blushed faintly. Lilly giggled. "Aw, you're so cute," Lilly said. Miley laughed.

"Well, I must be for you to stick with me."

"Hmm...true but there are so many other things about you that I love so much."

"Like?"

"Oh you know, like your cute laugh or the way you squeal when I poke you in the ribs or how you always end up in crazy situations," Lilly said, counting off her fingers, "or how sometimes you can be more of a blonde than I am," Lilly said, sticking her tongue out.

"Are you calling me dumb?" Miley said, mock angrily.

"I rest my case," Lilly said with a sweep of her hand.

"Pssh, whatever," Miley turned her head away. Lilly leaned her head against Miley's shoulder and put her arm around her waist.

"Aw, c'mon Love, you know I'm just playing." Miley grinned and turned to Lilly.

"Of course I do," Miley said, kissing Lilly's nose lightly.

"That's good because I could never stand to have you mad at me."

"Yeah but it's very hard to get mad at you so I think you're good on that." Lilly pumped a fist into the air.

"Woot! Once again Truscott scores." Miley shook her head and laughed.

"C'mon, I think it's time we get home before it gets any later," She said, looking up at the sky. It looked like rain. Lilly sighed and stood up.

"Man, I was having fun," She pouted. She reached out and helped pull Miley up. Miley dusted off her jeans.

"Let's just go before it pours down on us." They started walking in the direction of Lilly's house holding hands with their fingers interlinked. As they walked the rain began to pour down. Miley shrieked and attempted to cover her hair. If it got wet it would frizz and she did not want that.

Lilly on the other hand was having fun with the rain. She tilted her head up and opened her mouth, catching the rain. She stretched her arms out and started to twirl. Miley watched with a small amused smile.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Lilly stopped and looked over at her.

"Dancing in the rain," She replied, "and you can too." She walked over and took Miley's hands into her own. Then they both started spinning and playing. The rain was soaking them through but they either didn't notice or didn't care. They were having fun. Miley started chasing Lilly around. Somehow the chase had taken them right in front of Lilly's house. Lilly chuckled lightly when she noticed.

Miley grabbed Lilly by the waist and pulled her closer. She put her forehead against her girlfriend's and started into her eyes.

"You know," Miley said, "sometimes I still can't believe that you came up to me and said, 'I love you.'" Lilly smiled. "But you did, and now you're mine." Lilly's arms wrapped themselves around Miley's neck.

"Yes I am. There's no one else for me, I belong to you and you belong to me." They stared at each other for a moment before leaning in for a kiss. At the moment both girls felt like their hearts were so full of love that they were going to burst. Nothing could've been more picture perfect. The sight was incredibly cute.

The two girls sprang apart when they heard an 'Ahem' from the house. They turn to see Mr. Truscott leaning against the open doorway, arms crossed and a smile on his face. They blushed.

"I think it's time for me to get inside," Lilly said, a sheepish grin on her face. Miley's face mirrored Lilly's grin as she nodded. "See you tomorrow," Lilly said, giving Miley a small kiss before turning to her house. Miley gave a small wave to Lilly's dad and he nodded towards her. Miley started off towards her house, shoulders shaking with laughter.

"I see you had a good time today," Mr. Truscott teased as Lilly walked in. Lilly laughed and headed upstairs to get her dripping wet clothes off and change into some warm dry clothes. As she changed she wondered how she ever could've questioned her love for Miley.

**A/N: **Sorry if the transition from the James and Lilly part to the Lilly and Miley part was badly done. I had the Liley part written a looong time ago while the James and Lilly (Lames? Jilly? Jally?) part had just popped into my head. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry if you found some parts in there boring, because speaking for myself, hamsters don't interest me much.


	8. A semi unwanted kiss

**Disclaimer: If I'm Fire Panther then I don't own Hannah Montana. Looks like I need a new screen name.**

Second Heartbeat

It was Thursday afternoon and the gang was sitting down having lunch. The usual flow of conversation was up. Well, actually James and Oliver were arguing over whether Superman or Batman was better. Miley and Lilly were watching with smiles on their faces. How silly could boys be? Lilly leaned against Miley's shoulder and fiddled with Miley's hand, which was held in her's.

"So do you have anything to do Friday?" Lilly asked. Miley thought about it then shook her head.

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Well if you have tomorrow free I was thinking that maybe we could go out to the movies or something," Lilly nuzzled Miley's neck. "What do you think?" Miley pretended to think hard.

"Now let me see, spend a Friday night out with the woman I absolutely love or stay at home arguing with Jackson over the remote? Well of course I pick option number one," she answered with a smile. "Which do you have in mind?"

"Well there's _Dream on_," Lilly suggested. It was a romantic comedy that looked hilarious.

"I've been dying to see that one," Miley said.

"Then it's a date," Lilly said as she planted a small kiss on Miley's lips, which grew into slightly more than a small kiss.

"That's hot," James commented from the other side of the table. "Don't you agree Oliver?" Miley and Lilly pulled apart in time to see Oliver's nod yes. Miley rolled her eyes at them.

"What? We're two 15 year old boys! Of course seeing two girls kiss is hot to us," Oliver exclaimed with a grin on his face. James nodded and high-fived Oliver. Miley shook her head.

"Boys...," she muttered. Lilly looked up at Miley.

"C'mon though, you have to admit two girls kissing is hot." Miley raised an eyebrow. "Honey, you know it is."

Miley laughed.

"Ok, I admit, it is hot." Lilly raised her hands in triumph.

"Yes! I win," she exclaimed.

Miley rolled her eyes yet again. At that moment the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

* * *

After school found both girls in Miley's room. They were supposed to be doing homework but the backpacks lay forgotten on the floor, half consumed by Miley's bed. Instead the two were sprawled on the bed. Miley sprang up and put her hands to her face.

"Achoo!" Miley sneezed loudly into her cupped hands. There was a slight pause before the sneeze was followed up by another, and another, and another, and even a fourth one. Lilly raised her eyebrows as Miley finally ended on her sixth.

"Wow, bless you. Are you okay?" she asked. Miley shook her head.

"No I think I'm getting sick. I've been feeling bad all day actually." Miley answered. Her voice sounded different. She made a face as she heard herself.

"You should have told me Love. I would've taken you to the nurse's office," Lilly chided. Miley pouted.

"I know but I didn't want to go home. I wanted to stay with you," she said as she leaned back against the pillows. Lilly moved up on the bed and propped herself up with her elbows.

"You're with me all the time though."

"But it never seems to be enough," Miley said. Lilly smiled.

"Still, if you're feeling sick you should tell me. You know I'd come rushing to check on you as soon as possible."

"Time would go by too slow." Lilly sighed.

"You're so argumentive," she joked.

"But you still love me," Miley said with a smug grin.

"That I do," Lilly said as she gave Miley a kiss on her forehead. "Oh, wow Hun, you're burning up!"

Miley threw herself back on the pillow with an aggravated sigh.

"Well, you're going to have to stay home tomorrow," Lilly declared.

"What? Why?" Miley questioned.

"You're sick," Lilly stated matter-of-factly, "There's no way I'm letting you out to get worse."

"But we had plans." Lilly shook her head.

"Plans that I never would have made if I knew you were this sick." Miley crossed her arms and pouted. She didn't want to have to cancel their plans just because she wasn't feeling good. "This sucks hardcore," Lilly continued, "Not only are you sick but I also really wanted to go out and see that movie. Literally, I was counting down the days until it came out."

That made Miley feel worse. She was ruining Lilly's chance to do what she'd been wanting to do. Miley knew there was no chance of Lilly letting her out while her body was being ravaged by a disease. Still, Miley didn't want Lilly to have to give up her night of fun because of her. Maybe Lilly could go with someone else, although Miley really wanted to be that someone. Miley voiced her idea out loud.

"But I wanted to go with you," Lilly complained. "Besides, who would I take?"

"Believe me, so did I," Miley muttered. "Oliver, maybe? What about James?"

"Oliver's busy tomorrow. Something with his old man or something. And James..." Lilly trailed off. She didn't want to think about what could happen if she were alone with James yet again.

"Well I'd just hate for you to give up your weekend because of me," Miley said.

"We can just go when you get better," Lilly suggested.

"No, you go ahead as planned with whoever else you choose. We'll have our own date afterwards," Miley ended. Lilly gave up and sighed. Looks like James was getting a free date with Lilly.

* * *

The next morning had Lilly leaning against her locker alone. Both her and Miley's dad had forced Miley to stay home. Miley had agreed with bad humor. Lilly sighed. She hated those rare days when she had to be away from Miley. Lilly checked the time. 7:40. She hoped Miley was getting her sleep. Maybe at lunch she would call to make sure Miley took her medicine.

"Do I even exist?" inquired a voice next to her.

"What?" Lilly responded as she turned to her left to see James standing there. He looked half amused and half annoyed.

"I've been talking to you but all you've been doing is staring at that clock." James put a hand over his heart. "You hurt my feelings." Lilly traced a tear trail down her face.

"Boo hoo for you."

"Ouch, that's cold."

"I'll buy you a sweater," Lilly joked. James bowed his head.

"But that's not what I wanted."

"Ok, how about this? We go to the movies together." James' head snapped up instantly.

"Today? Just the two of us?" Lilly nodded. His face lit up briefly then turned to suspicion. "Why?"

"Well I was supposed to go with Miley but she's really sick. I wanted to wait until she got better but she told me to go ahead without her. I don't want to go alone though so would you care to tag along?"

"Sweet! Sure, what time," James accepted.

"At 7, I'll meet you there." James nodded. There the bell rang.

"Looking forward to it." They both stood there for a moment. "Mind if I walk you to class?" He offered. Lilly shook her head and the two walked off together.

* * *

It was nearing seven o' clock and Lilly was ransacking her closet. She looked through everything trying to find something suitable to wear. She wanted to look good. She didn't understand why. After all, it was just James she was going with and it's not like it was a date or anything. So why was she stressing over not finding anything good enough. Lilly's phone vibrated on the dresser. She walked over to pick it up.

_Are you ready?_

It was a text from James. Lilly glanced at the clock. 6:40. She needed to leave right now if she wanted to get there on time. She snatched up a red v-necked t-shit with a white under shirt and quickly threw it on. She shimmied out of the jeans she had been wearing and strapped on a different pair. A quick look in the mirror to check her hair and she was gone.

"Bye Mom! I'll be back later. If you need me, call me," she called as she ran out the door.

It was a good thing she lived fairly close to the theater or she would have been late. She scanned around quickly and spotted James waiting by the ticket booth. He happened to look up at that exact moment. An automatic smile played at both their lips. He looked rather nice. Lilly walked up to him.

"Did you buy your ticket already?" He nodded and held up two tickets.

"Bought one for you two," He said with a smile.

"You didn't have to do that you know," Lilly said bashfully. He shrugged.

"I know but I wanted to. My mom always tells me to be a gentleman," He said with a small bow as he held the door open for her. Lilly blushed slightly.

"Why, thank you kind sir," She responded with a curtsy before walking through the open door.

James chuckled and followed her in. The drinks and snacks were quickly paid for and the two headed off for the theater where the movie was being shown. They argued a little over where to sit; James wanted to sit up front, very close to the screen but Lilly preferred to sit near the middle row. Eventually James let Lilly have her way. They had barely sat down when the lights turned down. The room was swallowed in darkness for a brief moment before the previews started.

"Chill Lilly, it's only a preview," James whispered when Lilly yipped loudly.

"I wasn't scared," she insisted, "I just think they would be a good movie."

"So you want to see it when it comes out?" Her eyes widened and her head shook wildly. "Didn't think so." James smirked.

The previews were done and the movie was finally rolling. Right off the bat this movie had laughs. Both of them were in hysterics before 30 minutes had even passed. Lilly was so focused on the movie that it took her a while to realize that James had only gotten one straw for the drink that they both shared. She wondered if maybe she was supposed to buy her own. But he had offered her some so maybe he had planned it. She decided to forget about it. It was just a drink, big deal.

A gust of air blew down from the air conditioner right above her. She shivered. It was like an artic blast. Well, it was more likely to be around 70 degrees but to Lilly it felt like a lot more. Beside her, James noticed her shaking. He put his arm around her shoulders and she automatically leaned in. He was cheerfully warm. The way Lilly leaned, her head was pressed against his chest. She could hear every breath he took and his heartbeat.

Lilly took a deep breath and tried to breathe with him. He smelled good, she noticed. Her lips transformed into a smile. This actually felt nice. Lilly noticed that after every second heartbeat James' heart skipped a beat. It wasn't doing that before. Now his heart was beating faster. Was she missing something in the movie? Just as she was about to turn her head she felt his fingers on her chin. He tilted her head up and looked at her.

His lips were on hers now. Lightly pressing, almost asking as if this was ok. It was gentle, too gentle, and Lilly was shocked to realize that she wanted more. Lilly moved her lips and his followed suit. They were moving in unison, dancing, hearts pounding and emotions flowing through them that were unknown. Lilly felt relief, like if some pent up frustration was suddenly released in all this and she wanted more. It was exhilarating, like a drug. It was almost as good as kissing...

_Miley_. Lilly jolted backwards, astonished at herself. How did she allow this to happen? James stared at her with an almost blank face. There was definitely joy upon his face but he was trying to hide it. She could see the restraining effort as he muscles fought to place a smile on his face. A smile she had put there with betrayal. She couldn't take looking into his eyes. Lilly stood up and walked out of the theater. She walked outside into the night and leaned against the wall. She thrust her head backward and winced as the sting of pain touched her.

She gripped her head in her hands. How could she have done that? That was James in there. James, her friend, her skating buddy, not her boyfriend. Miley had trusted her to go to the movies without her and look what she did. She messed it all up. The twisted part was that Lilly had enjoyed it. More than that, she _wanted_ it. She felt like she had _needed_ it. She ran a finger across her lower lip. It tingled. She could still taste his unique flavor lingering on the tips of her tongue. It was unreal, a ghostly touch, but she could almost feel his lips again. Lilly disgusted herself with the yearning that was inside of her. She wanted it again.

The door she had come out of opened and James looked around until he spotted her a few feet away. He slowly walked over to her. His walk looked more like a swagger. Was he a proud man now? The shadow of a confident smirk tried to mask itself. Lilly's disgust in herself deepened. He stopped a few feet from her. Lilly just stared at the ground, her conflicting emotions rampaging within her. She wanted to be in his arms right now, experiencing his lips again. She wanted to be faithful to Miley. She hated herself in this moment. James shuffled uncomfortably now.

"Lilly, look I thin-," He began before she cut him off.

"James, I just want to go home right now. I really don't want to discuss this right now."

He regarded her for a moment before nodding. They walked towards Lilly's house in silence. Both were lost in their thoughts; Both were conflicted. James felt accomplished at having finally kissed Lilly but he felt bad for putting that frown upon her face, for making her guilty. Lilly felt just plain guilty: guilty for liking it, for wanting it, guilty for doing it, guilty for not being faithful. They came to a stop at her drive way. James was uncertain of what to do, as was Lily. She turned away.

"Bye James," she muttered before heading towards her door.

James watched her walk half-way before walking away as well. Lilly stopped beside her front door. It wasn't even close to the time she was expected home and she didn't want to talk to her parents at the moment. She turned away from her house and walked in the direction of-well, anywhere. Anywhere would be good as long as she didn't have to talk to anyone. Her guilt ridden walk led her to her personal hide out, her cave. She sat at the lip of the entrance and stared out to the ocean. How was she going to tell Miley? She had to otherwise it would just make her feel worse until it burst out. The moon shone down weakly on the waves. The moon shone how Lilly felt. She stood up. The sooner she faced this the better.

* * *

Miley was startled as she heard a rapping at her balcony door. She looked over and saw nothing. Puzzled, she went over to check it out. Nothing was there. Miley stood wondering for a moment before heading back to her room. As soon as her back was turned something grabbed her. She jumped and would have screamed if the restraints around her had not felt so familiar. She took a deep breath and attempted to turn around.

"Lilly, what are you doing here?" she asked.

There was no way the movie could be over already. She didn't get an answer. Instead, the girl behind her buried her face in Miley's hair. Miley felt a tingle as she always did when her hair was messed with. Both girls moved towards the room simultaneously. Lilly sat down on the bed, bringing Miley with her. Sitting down, Miley was able to turn around and face Lilly. She didn't have to see the look on Lilly's face to know something was wrong but the guilt written on her face confirmed it. Miley lay her hand on Lilly's cheek.

"What's wrong babe?" she asked with concern, her eyes searching. Lilly stayed silent. She found herself unable to maintain eye contact with Miley. "Please tell me."

"I...," was all Lilly managed.

"How was the movie? Did it really end this early?" Lilly grimaced. Miley could see she had struck the source of Lilly's problems.

"We...left early," she whispered. Miley waited; she could see there was more.

"Why? Did James not like the movie or something?" Lilly cringed.

"Umm no. Actually he...," Lilly trailed off. There was no way she was going to be able to do this. She swallowed loudly. Miley picked up on these vibes. She could just feel Lilly's emotions.

"What'd he do?" Miley asked suspiciously. She knew he had been at fault somehow for Lilly's discomfort. Lilly's mouth opened as if to say something. A strange squeak slipped out and she closed her mouth. How does one explain to their girlfriend that they were just kissed by one of their friends and they liked it? It was a near impossibility for her. Miley placed a kiss atop her head. Lilly's heart lurched painfully.

"Please don't," Lilly muttered quietly, not really meaning for Miley to hear.

"Why?"

"Because it makes me feel guilty." Miley's eyes tightened.

"What does that mean?" She inquired.

Lilly glanced at the stones that were Miley's eyes briefly before looking at the floor again. The reason this was so hard was because Lilly knew Miley had a little bit a jealousy problem. It wasn't much and usually it didn't bother either of them. This, however, would throw Miley into an envious swirl. No doubt there would be the ever present rage that accompanies the green sense. For who would not be angered when what was theirs was threatened to be taken away? What worsened the situation was that Miley was already a little wary of James. She never had to say anything; Lilly had caught the looks that were thrown his way whenever he seemed to be acting too friendly with Lilly.

"It means...that there was an act of unfaithfulness tonight. But not on my part, not willingly anyways," Lilly lied slightly. Miley was tensed. "We were watching the movie and I was cold so he pulled me against him. I thought nothing of it but then he...well, he lifted my face up and kissed me. I pushed him back and walked out. He followed and I told him I just wanted to walk home. He walked me home and left but I didn't want to go inside. I figured the best thing to do was to tell you right away."

Miley appeared to be digesting the information. So James had kissed her girl? She had pushed him back then basically went straight to tell her? Well, at least Lilly was being honest and not hiding anything. Miley was content to know that Lilly felt loyal to her. However, she was furious that James would even dare touch someone else's partner, much less her's. Miley stared down at Lilly. She looked repentant. She had not wanted this. She wanted to be faithful to Miley. She didn't want James. Or so Miley thought.

Lilly was anxious as Miley had not yet said a word. She wanted to turn her gaze upon her girlfriend's face but she was to terrified at what she would find there. Would Miley feel betrayed? Would she blame Lilly and think her at fault for James's actions? Could she somehow peer into Lilly's mind and see that disturbing part of her that still called out for the older male? Could Miley sense their bond tainted by Lilly's sick want for another?

Lilly expected Miley to be angry with her. Instead she found herself wrapped in her lover's arms. She was surprised by this embrace but accepted it. This was much better than being yelled at. Lilly pondered why Miley did not seem upset. She explained that she was not mad at Lilly, she was angry with James. Lilly had not been the one to initiate anything so how could she be thought guilty? Lilly disagreed internally. She had been sending James the wrong message by leaning against him in such a manor. Also by kissing him back and melding their lips together in a way that should have been reserved only for Miley. No matter how many comforting words Miley spoke to her, Lilly could not shake off the feeling that she may have just strained their relationship infinitesimally.

**A/N:** Hate me yes. When was the last time I did this? Too long ago. Well enjoy it while you can. Let's give a little sharing time here. I just asked a girl I've been crushing on for a while out and she turned me down. Ouch, Rejection on my first time ever attempting to ask someone out. Discouraging, no?


End file.
